I Am Still Love You
by Ms.Black Kyu
Summary: author g pinter bikin summary. Baca aja, ya  Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Hyena, all member Suju. Warn : straight pair, NC21, sex content, kekerasan. dibawah umur 21 dilarang masuk. resiko ditanggung sendiri. i've warn you. RnR plis


I Am Still Love You

.

.

.

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun,Hyena,all super junior member

Rated : M

Warn : Straight, sex content, NC21, typos, kekerasan etc

.

.

.

Hyena pov.

Pagi yang dingin di kota Seoul. Hari ini adalah hari pertamaku kembali ke Seoul sebelumnya aku tinggal di Paris ,aku kembali ke Seoul untuk memenuhi keinginan terakhir eommaku dia telah menjodohkanku dengan Cho Kyuhyun, orang yang sangat dingin dan kejam . Aku tidak bisa menolaknya karena itu adalah permintaan eomma yang terakhir. Kubuka kartu nama dan kulihat alamat rumah Cho Kyuhyun, setelah itu aku menghentikan taksi dan menuju ke alamat rumah itu. Akupun turun dari taksi dan menatap rumah Cho sangat indah dipenuhi taman bunga ,dan kulihat gerbang pintu terbuka lebar aku pun masuk kedalam rumah itu , setelah berjalan cukup jauh aku pun menemukan pintu masuk ke rumah itu. Saat hendak mengetuk pintu tiba tiba saja pintu itu telah terbuka dan aku pun dengan lancangnya masuk ke dalam rumah itu . Saat aku masuk ruang tamu sungguh indah banyak lukisan dan lampu-lampu duduk indah.

Sofanya pun sangat elegan. Aku sangat terpukau dengan rumah ini . Setelah aku berkeliling cukup jauh aku mendengar suara seorang namja

"Sora ssi kenapa kau meninggalkanku? Aku sangat mencintaimu "

Aku mendengar suara namja itu. Akupun mendekati namja itu dan aku sangat terkejut saat mengetahui namja itu adalah Cho Kyuhyun ,dia terlihat sangat berantakan wajahnya sendu matanya sembap karena terlalu banyak menangis ia duduk di meja sambil meminum red wine aku sangat iba melihat keadaannya yang seperti ini ia bukan yang dulu lagi ,walaupun seperti itu aku tetap mencintainya . Banyak botol red wine yang berserakan dilantai dan tanpa sengaja aku menyenggolnya , akhirnya botol itu menggelinding aku sangat takut jika aku mengganggu Cho Kyuhyun yang sedang mabuk berat ,suara ngelindingan itu sama sekali tidak mengganggunya kulihat ia sudah tertidur di meja karena banyak sekali red wine yang diminumnya ,aku putuskan untuk meninggalkan ia di meja dan akupun kembali menelusurinya rumahnya ,aku melihat kamar terbuka dan akupun masuk aku terkejut kamar itu sangat berantakan dan ada tali diujung ranjangnya aku berpikiran apa yang telah namja ini lakukan di sprei aku melihat ada noda darah dan banyak cairan kental yang melekat di sprei aku langsung paham apa yang telah terjadi dikamar ini ia baru saja merenggut keperawanan seorang merinding ngeri atas kelakuannya yang menjijikkan . Eomma ternyata aku mencitai seorang namja yang bejat "ottoke" aku hanya bisa mendengus kesal dalam aku memutuskan keluar dari kamar dan mencari kamar kosong untuk menaruh koper dan barangku ,akhirnya aku letakkan barangku dikamar kosong ini akupun nganti baju lalu mengunci kamar akupun tidur dirumah namja bejat ini.

.

Author pov.

Hyena terbangun dari tidurnya ia membuka matanya lalu ia bangun dari tempat tidurnya ia menyisir rambutnya dan mengikatnya dengan sangat rapi,ia beranjak dari kamarnya dan mencari Cho Kyuhyun. Saat melihat Kyuhyun, Hyena sangat terkejut karena namja itu sudah sangat rapi,dan wangi dan rambutnya basah karena habis keramas,Hyena sangat tegang hingga ia pun melamun ,lamunannya sontak terpecah saat Kyuhyun mendekatinya dan berteriak padanya.

"Yak kau siapa kenapa ada dirumahku "

"Mianhae aku lancang masuk ke rumahmu aku adalah Hyena aku datang dari Paris aku kemari karena kedua orangtua kita telah menikahkan kita dan aku disuruh kemari oleh eomma ku apakah kau lupa padaku Cho Kyuhyun ?"

"Yak aku tidak mengenalmu dan aku tidak peduli kita dinikahkan atau tidak yang aku mau kau harus pergi dari rumahku aku tidak mau ada orang lain berada disini kau bukan tipeku dan aku sama sekali tidak menginginkan kau dirumahku Arassso?

"Mianhae tapi aku tidak akan pergi kemanapun aku tetap akan tinggal disini karena ini adalah permintaan terakhir eommaku sebelum dia wafat"

"Kalau kau nekat tinggal disini aku akan menyiksamu "

"Terserah padamu oppa aku tidak peduli aku tidak bisa melanggar janjiku pada eommaku"

"Haahhhh dasar yeoja sinting aku tidak akan lembut padamu aku akan menjadikanmu sex slave jadi kau tetap akan berada disini?"

"Mwooo?"

"Makannya pergi darisiniii !"

"Daripada aku menjadi anak durhaka terserah padamu toh kita sudah menikah"

"Kau benar benar tidak waras hahhhhh!" Kyuhyun pun melempar vas yang ada didekatnya kelantai

'pryanggg'

"Hikss eomma" Hyena menangis sesenggukan karena Kyuhyun orang yang dicintainya merendahkannya dan tidak mengingat siapa dirinya .

Kyuhyun pun meninggalkan Hyena. Ia kembali terlarut dengan red wine di meja . Hyena hanya bisa terlarut dengan kesedihannya dan mencari hiburan dengan membereskan rumah Kyuhyun ia memungut pecahan vas , menyapu, dan mengepel lantai. Setelah selesai dengan itu Hyena memasuki kamar Kyuhyun dan mulai melepas sprei yang kotor itu dan mengambil sprei baru dan memasangnya ia merapikan tempat tidur dan melepas tali yang ada di ujung tempat tidur ,ia memunguti barang yang berceceran dikamar Kyuhyun . Setelah selesai dengan semuanya ,Hyena keluar dari kamar dan membuang sampah yang tadi ia pungut di kamar Kyuhyun . Setelah ia selesai membuang sampah dan merapikan rumah Kyuhyun ia hendak membersihkan diri dengan mandi saat hendak menuju kamarnya tiba tiba tangannya ditarik dengan kasar oleh Kyuhyun .

"Oppa, appo.."

"Hm bukankah kau tidah keberatan ku jadikan sex slave jadi kau harus melanyaniku chagi"

"Jebal oppa lepaskan tanganku aku bisa jalan sendiri"

"Aku sudah mengatakan padamu aku tidak akan bermain lembut padamu "

"opppaaa"

Kyuhyun menarik tangan Hyena dengan kasar dan membawanya keranjang dihempaskannya tubuh Hyena keranjang ia memulai mencari tali , tangan dan kaki Hyena diikatnya ke sudut ranjang . Setelah itu ia melepas baju Hyena dengan kasar setelah Hyena full naked ia pun memulai aksinya.

.

Hyena pov.

Kyuhyun sudah menelanjangiku. Ia pun mencium bibirku dengan ganas. Aku hanya menutup bibirku rapat rapat tapi ia menggigit bibir bawahku akupun mendesah lalu ia memasukkan lidahnya kebibirku ia mengabsen gigiku . Akupun terlena dengan ciuman Kyuhyun aku berusaha mengimbanginya kamipun bertukar saliva , tangan Kyuhyun tidak tinggal diam ia meremas payudaraku dengan kasar dan menarik nippleku rasanya sangat perih .aku tidak bisa mendesah karena bibirku dikunci oleh Kyuhyun. Setelah puas dengan bibirku ia mulai menurunkan ciumannya ke leher jenjangku. Ia menghisapnya dengan kuat dan meninggalkan banyak kissmark disana aku menikmati permainannya. Ia mulai menghisap dengan keras payudaraku mulutnya mengemut payudaraku yang kanan dan tangannya meremas kuat payudaraku yang kiri dan menarik nippleku dengan kasar aku menggelinjang karena kenikmatan . Kemudian ia mengulum panyudara kiriku, aku kembali mendesah setelah puas bermain dengan panyudaraku ia meraba raba missv ku ia memasukkan 2 jari sekaligus akupun langung mendesah "Appo oppa jebal jangan permainkan aku"

"Hm kumasukan 2 jariku lagi "

"Ahh appo "

Dia memasukkan ke4 jarinya ke missv ku aku menggelinjang karena hal itu ia mengocok-ngocok tangannya didalam missvku

"Oppa Aku mau keluar "setelah itu kau mengelurkan cairan orgasme pertamaku ia pun langsung membenamkan wajahnya di selangkanganku ia menghisap kuat klitorisku rasanya sangat geli ia melahap seluruh cairan orgasmeku tanpa rasa jijik setelah itu ia bangkit dan mendekat ke arahku ia membuka celananya dan keluarlah junior milik Kyuhyun.

'Cepat puaskan juniorku"

"Aniyaa…."plak ia menamparku "

"Cepat…!"

Akhirnya aku mengulum junior Kyuhyun dia memajumundurkan kepalaku lalu ia mendesah kenikmatan tanpa terasa aku menikmati permainan ini aku menghisap dengan kuat juniornya lalu aku mengemut twinsballnya dan iapun kembali mendesah "Kau pintar chagii ashhh ahh faster "

Akupun mempercepat kulumanku dan tiba tiba crottt keluarlah cairan sperma Kyuhyun saat aku hendah memuntahkannya ia memengang kedua pipiku dan memaksaku untuk menelannya akhirnya akupun menelannya .setelah puas dengan serviceku iapun mendekati selangkanganku dibukanya ikatan kedua kakiku dan akupun reflek mengalungkan kakiku di pinggulnya .tanpa aba aba ia menghentakkan juniornya akupun langsung berteriah akh appo ,tanpa menggubrisku iapun langsung menggenjot juniornya ,aku merasa ada yang keluar dari missv ku ternyata darah segar akupun menangis karena selaput darahku telah robek akupun sudah tak perawan lagi.

"Akhh betapa beruntungnya aku 2 kali menikmati tubuh perawan"

"Akh ….faster opppa jebal "

"As your wish chagi hahh tubuhmu sangat nikmat ahhhh"

Ia pun menghentakkan juniornya dimissv ku , ia menggoyangkan pinggulnya semakin cepat rasanya sangat nikmat sekali hujaman dari juniornya tidak membuatku kesakitan tapi aku malah menikmatinya setelah berulang ulang dia memaju mundurkan juniornya ke miss v ku aku pun berteriak,

"Oppa aku mau keluar"

"Together chagiya"

'Croott'

Kamipun mengeluarkan cairan bersamaan. Aku merasakan hangat dalam rahimku berjuta juta sperma telah masuk kedalam rahimku . Tanpa mlepaskan ikatan tanganku ia pun berdiri ia keluar kamar . Aku bernafas lega kukira permainan telah berakhir .

'cklek'

Suara pintu terbuka ia masuk dan membawa jepitan baju dan vibrator dipasangkannya jepitan itu di ujung putingku lalu ia memasangkan vibrator ke aku menggelinjang hebat.

"Oppa appo! Jebal lepaskan "

"Tahan chagi besok pagi akan kulepaskan ini hukuman untukmu agar kau cepat pergi dari rumahku!

"Oppa …. Jebal"

"Hahaha rasakan ….."

Kemudian ia pergi dari kamarku tanpa melepaskan jepitan dan vibrator itu semalaman aku tidak tidur karena berulang kali aku orgasme akibat vibrator itu dan rasa perih pada nippleku ,aku mendesah desah tak karuan sambil memanggil namanya tapi ia tak kunjung berorgasme berulang kali aku kelelahan aku tak sanggup lagi akhirnya mataku berkunang-kunang lalu aku tak sadarkan diri.

Kyuhyun pov

Aku puas sekali mengerjai yeoja sinting itu dia tidak tahu kalauaku memasang kamera di kamar ,aku sangat menikmati desahannya aku meminum red wine ku hatiku yang kacau perlahan membaik saat melihat dia ketiduran dimejaku karena mabuk aku sangat kaget saat melihat tvku tidak ada desahan bergegas kekamar dan melihat keadaannya aku mengecek detak jantungnya ternyata masih ada akhirnya aku kekamar mandi dan mengambil air kuguyur wajahnya dengan air akhirnya ia pun sadar.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu tidur"plak kutampar wajahnya

"Mianhae aku kelelahan "

"Baiklah aku akan membantumu"

"Apa lagi yg ingin kau lakukan?"

"Sebagai sex slave kau terlalu banyak Tanya tapi aku akan memberitahumu kau tau super junior?"

"Ne aku tau "

"Hari ini kau akan melayani super junior tenang saja aku akan membermu obat perangsang dan obat kuat agar kau mampu melayani 9namja tampan itu "

"Jebal oppa jangan kau lakukan itu padaku"

"Mianhae aku kadung mengundang mereka kau tidak bisa menolak kau kan sudah menetapkan janji jadi sex slaveku hahaha"

"hiks hiks"ia menangis akupun menyuntikan obat itu ,

"Yaboseyo hyung kalian sudah datang masuklah…"

Akupun meninggalkanHyena dan akupun keruang tamu menghampiri para hyungku .akupun mempersilahkan mereka untuk duduk .akupun ke dapur dan menyiapkan minuman aku memasukan obat perangsang kedalam gelas lalu kutuangkan orange juice agar mereka tak curiga kemudian kusajikan pada mereka .aku sengaja memberikan mereka obat perangsang agar mereka mau membantu ku memberi pelajaran pada Hyena akhirnya obat itu pun bereaksi para hyungku sudah mulai terangsang lalu aku mengatakan

"Hyung ada elf yang menginginkan sentuhan kalian "

"Mwoo jinjayoo ? kata mereka berbarengan

"Ne hyung dia menunggu kalian dikamarku "

"Gomawo Kyuhyun ahh..'seru mereka bersama

Akhirnya mereka semua masuk kekamarku .Hyena ssi nikmati harimu hahaha

Author pov.

Member super junior pun membuka pintu kamar Kyuhyun mereka pun meraba tembok mencari saklar lampu lalu mereka menyalakan lampu itu mereka sangat kaget saat melihat seorang yeoja tanpa busana diranjang merekapun langsung terbakar hawa nafsu

'Chagi kau sudah lama menunggu yha.."kata leeteuk dan siwon berbarengan Hyena yang kelelahan dan terbawa nafsu hanya bisa pasrah 2 namja itu kemudian menaiki ranjang mereka ber 2 mencium bibir Hyena sangat nafsu mereka ber2 saling bertukar tempat semula leeteuk yg didepan meremas dada Hyena dan mencium dengan ganas bibir Hyena ,kemudian siwon menggranyangi punggung Hyena dan membuat kissmark disana ,setelah puas siwon membuku celananya dan mengocok juniornya sendiri lalu memasukkan juniornya ke missv Hyena Hyena mengelinjang hebat ia berdesah "appo oppa"

Tapi tak dingubris oleh siwon iapun tambah menggenjot juniornnya hingga ranjang itu berdecit tak karuan ,leeteuk yang tak mau kalah pun langung mengcok juniornya dan memasukkanna ke lubang anus Hyena menerima perlakuan 2 namja itu Hyena pasrah ia hanya mendesah sekencang kencangnya ia sangat menikmati service kedua namja ini .member suju yang lain sangat terangsang mendengar desahan Hyena sungmin dan ryewook langsung menarik paksa siwon dan leeteuk mereka ber2 langsung mengocok juniornya dan memasukkannya berbarengan ,Hyena hanya meremas pundak sungmin karena tak tahan menahan sakit .akhirnya ke2 namja itupun menggenjot missv Hyena terus menerus sampai akhirnya mereka ber.3 mencapai klimaks .akhirnya sungmin dan ryeowook menyudahi permainan mereka .kemudian Hyena terkulai sangat lemas tapi eunhae tidak mau tau diangkatnya tubuh Hyena lalu mereka ber.2 mengukir kissmark diseluruh pumggung dan payudara Hyena .kemudian eunhae membuka celana mereka dan menyuruh Hyena menservice junior mereka secara bergantian Hyena menghisap junior ke.2 namja ini ,eunhae terus mendesah saat mendapatkan service dari Hyena setelah itu hae menuntun juniornya masuk ke missv Hyena dan Eunhyuk menuntun junior nya masuk kelubang anus Hyena ,dan mereka berdua dengan kompak memasukkan junior mereka Hyena langsung menggelinjang kesakitan karena eunhae mengoyak lubangnya dengan junior mereka,eunhae sudah kesetanan mereka menggoyangkan pinggul mereka dan meremas remas payudara Hyena berbarengan akhirnya meeka ber.3 mencapai pun mencabut junior mereka dan kembali menghisap tubuh Hyena Hyena sudah tidk sanggup mendesah dan hanya pasrah dengan apa yang terjadi pada tubuhnya ,kyuhun yang sedang menontonpun berdiri dari duduknya dan mengambil obat perangsang ia pun memasuki kamarnya dan ia mendekati Hyena dan dengan paksa ia menyuruh Hyena meminumnya .

"Nikmatilah permainan ini chagi"

"Yak Kyuhyun ssi apa yang kau lakukan disini kau juga ingin bermain ?tanya eunhae

"Andwae hyung aku sudah bosan dengannya "

'Baguslah kyu kalau kau igin bermain kau harus mengantri "kata yesung dan Heechul berbarengan

"Ha haha aku tidak akan mengganggu permainan kalian hyung aku hanya memberi asupan gisi padanya"

"Sudah sana keluarlah "yesung dan Heechul menarik Kyuhyun untuk keluar.

"nee"

Setelah minum minuman yang diberikan Kyuhyun Hyena menjadi liar ia melayani donghae ,haepun menurut ia tidur terlentang dan Hyena pun memberikan bayak kissmark ditubung hae kemudian ia menservice junior hae ,

"Faster chagi akh akh akh you are soo good chagi"

"Ne oppa "

Hyenapun mengulum junior hae dengan cepat dan langsung memasukkan junior ha eke missv nya dan memainkan pinggulnya ke depan dan kebelakang hae sangat menikmati sentuhan Hyena tak lupa ia memilin milin nipple Hyena ,Hyena mempecepat gerakan pinggulnya dan akhirnya ia dan hae mencapai klimaks .

"gomawo chagi ucap hae"

" ne cheonma "

Kemudian Hyena tidur di ranjang dan hyuk yang sudah horny daritadi langsung melebarkan selangkangan Hyena dan menggenjot juniornya masuk ke missv Hyena

"Oppa apppo akh akh "

"'Sabar chaggi "

Eunhyukpun langsung memaju mundurkan juniornya di missv Hyena

"Faster oppa pali "

"Ne chagi akh akh missv mu sempit sekali ini sangat nikmat chagii akhhh"

"Ne oppa akh faster faster opppa aku mau keluar"

"Nado chagii"

Croot keluarlah cairan orgasme mereka berbarengan terasa sangat hangat karena cairan sperma Eunhyuk menyembur ke rahim Hyena ,setelah itu yesung dan Heechul yang sedari tadi hanya menonton langung naik keranjang dan melepaskam seluruh pakaian mereka dan melahap payudara Hyena Heechul di kanan ,yesung berdua seperti bayi yang kehausan mereka mengulum dan menggigit nipple Hyena . Hyena hanya bisa mendesah dan memegang kedua kepala namja itu karena ia amat kesakitan tapi juga nikmat .setelah itu Heechul menaruh kepalanya di selangkangan Hyena ia memasukkan tiga jarinya sekaligus dan mengocoknya didalam miss v Hyena saat Hyena ingin mendesah yesung memasukkan juniornya ke mulut Hyena dengan sigap Hyena mengulum junior yesung hingga yang empunya berdesah kenikmatan ia melanjutkan dengan menghisap twinssball yesung . Tiba-tiba Hyena menjerit karena Heechul secara tiba tiba langsung menancapkan juniornya ke miss v Hyena tanpa aba aba ia pun langsung memaju mundurkan juniornya

. Setelah memaju mundurkan berulang kali

"oppa aku mau keluar"

"Nado chagi bersama"

Akhirnya Heechul dan Hyena mencapai klimaksnya sperma Heechul menyembur rahim Hyena setelah puas Heechul berdiri dan posisinya dingantikan yesung .yesung langsung menuntun juniornya ke missv Hyena

'jlebb'

Dalam satu hentakan junior yesung sudah tertanam di missv Hyena . saat Hyena ingin menjerit junior Heechul membungkamnya

Dan ia pun menservice junior Heechul. Hingga sang empunya mendesah tak karuan ia menjilati twinsball Heechul dan mengulumnya dengan cepat hingga croot cairan sperma Heechul memenuhi mulutnya karena sudah terbiasa iapun langsung terus memaju mundurkan pinggulnya dan membuat Hyena menggelinjang setelah lama menggenjot missv Hyena yesung pun mencapai orgasmenya begitupun dengan Hyena setelah puas yesung memberdikan Hyena .

"Hyung ayo kita genjot bersama"tawar yesung pada Heechul

"Ne come on "jawab Heechul

Mereka ber2 pun menghentakkan junior mereka dikedua lubang Hyena akhirnya Hyena menggelinjang tak karuan merasakan 2 sensasi secara bersamaan ,Heechul dan yesung mempercepat ngenjotan mereka pada lubang Hyena akhirnya mereka ber.3 pun mencapai klimaks secara bersamaan .akhirnya Hyena dihempaskan keranjang dan para member sujupun membetulkan pakaian mereka dan langsung mengecup bibir Hyena sambil berkata terimakasih atas servicemu bergantian mereka melakukan itu Hyena hanya berkata "ne".member suju pun berpamitan pada Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun berjalan menuju kamarnya .akhirnya siksaan Hyena hari ini telah berakhir ia tertidur sangat pulas tanpa menyadari kalau Kyuhyun berada disampingnya . Kyuhyun membasuh wajah Hyena yang lengket terkena cairan sperma dan Kyuhyun pun membasuh miss.v Hyena yang terlihat sangat lecet sambil bergumam,mianhae Hyena ssi aku berbohong tak mengenalimu , aku tidak mungkin melupakan cinta pertamaku aku tak pantas untukmu aku melakukan ini karena aku tidak ingin kau hidup denganku kau sangat polos, manis, setia tidak seperti mantan yeoja chinguku ,kuharap besok kau akan meninggalkan aku , jebal Hyena ssi pergilah jangan kau berada mengusap wajah Hyena dan mencium bibirnya dengan lembut,kemudian ia menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh Hyena.

Hyena pov.

Badanku sangat lelah ,selangkanganku sangat perih,tubuhku dipenuhi banyak kissmark dan rasa nyeri dating dari miss.v dan payudaraku,aku baru ingat kalau Kyuhyun suamiku yang gila telah menjualku jangan harap akuakan pergi kau harus membanyarnya mengambil kemeja Kyuhyun lalu menggunakannya akukeluar kamar hendak mengambil mium tiba tiba aku kaget ada Kyuhyun dan seoang yeoja sedang bercinta di sofa kudengar desahan desahan mereka ,aku tidak peduli akupun hanya berjalan melewati mereka akupun kedapur dan meminum air putih saat hendak kembali kekamarku ada namja yang memengang tanganku dengan kasar lalu ia mendorongku ke tembok.

"Kau sudah kotor sekarang jalang!"

"Hm, nee kau benar oppa. Tapi aku tetap istri sahmu apapun yang kau lakukan aku adalah istrimu Kyuhyun!

"Yakkk kapan kau jera kau sudah gila! Ia pergi menuju kamar mandi.

Rasakan Cho Kyuhyun kau pikir kau bisa mengerjaiku sampai mati? Aku tidak akan pergi! Dengan kesal ia masuk kekamar mandi . Aku membiarkannya. Aku pun melanjutkan aktifitas yang biasa kulakukan, memasak, mencuci dan membereskan rumah . Setelah pekejaanku selesai aku tidak melihat tanda tanda dari Cho Kyuhyun ternyata ia masih berada di kamar mandi kulirik jam dan kuhitung ,

"Mungkinkah ia pingsan?

Aku bergegas kekamar mandi. Kudodok-dodok pintu kamar mandi tapi tak ada jawaban. Akhirnya aku merasa putus asa langsung mengintip aku mengambil kursi dan menaikinya aku berusaha menggapai jendela kamar mandi . Dari jendela atas pintu kamar mandi dan aku melihat Cho Kyuhyun tertidur di bathub aku pun meneriakinya, tapi ia tak menjawab. Akhirnya aku putuskan mendobrak pintu untung saja aku kuat aku langsung mengambil handuk dan menyelimuti Kyuhyun yang badannya menggingil aku memeluknya dengan erat dan berbisik padanya bangunlah . Setelah itu aku membopongnya ketempat tidur lalu aku kedapur dan memasak air panas dan membuat bubur untuknya aku sangat tergesa-gesa takut Kyuhyun keburu mati itu yang terlintas dalam pikiranku . Setelah jadi aku langsung membasuh kepala Kyuhyun dengan air panas yang kucampurkan dengan air dingin . Lalu aku memanggil namanya perlahan ia membuka matanya ia menyesuaikan pandangannya yang tadi buram menjadi jelas setelah ia bangun aku langsung menyuruhnya makan bubur tanpa banyak bicara ia melahapnya akhirnya bubur itu habis . Kuberikan obat penurun panas untuknya ia pun meminumnya setelah itu aku menarik selimut dan menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut , kemudian aku mengecup keningnya dan mengatakan, "Kau harus cepat sembuh Cho Kyuhyun saranghae."

Kata-kata itu terluncur begitu saja. Akupun tidak sadar akhirnya aku berdiri hendak pergi namun tiba-tiba

"Hyena ssi kenapa kau begini?"

"Wae oppa?"

"Aku selalu kejam padamu tapi kenapa kau seperti ini?"

"Karena aku selalu mencintaimu oppa alasan eomma adalah alasan keduaku ,padahal dasarnya aku memang sangat amat mencintaimu "

"Kenapa kau tetap mencintaiku Hyenassi aku sudah berusaha menahan perasaanku berbuat keji padamu aku tak pantas untukmu aku hanya namja yang behati dingin dan kejam "ia menangis dan memeluk tubuhku

"Oppa berarti kau berbohong padaku kalau jkau tidak kenal padaku ?"

"Ne aku berbohong agar kau pergi dariku "ia berbicara terbata bata sambil menangis pelukannya tambah erat aku merasa pundakku telah basah oleh airmatanya

"Oppa tidak ada pria yang lebih berharga dari dirimu kalau kau mengusirku aku sangat kacau aku tidak bisa melepaskanmu walaupun kau telah merendahkanku hatiku tak bisa berbohong ,aku mengusap lembut kepalanya dan mengusap pipinya yang telah basah oleh air mata '

"gomawo Hyenassi aku tidak akan menipu perasaanku lagi ,aku akan mengenggam erat tanganmu dan tidak akan melepaskannya lagi "ia kembali mempererat pelukannya

"Ne oppa ,oppa bolehkah aku bertanya?"

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan chagi?"ia melepas pelukan dan menatap wajahku

"Siapa sorrassi? Dan siapa wanita yang tidur denganmu?"

"Hmm Sora ssi adalah mantan kekasihku setelah putus denganmu aku berpacaran dengannya tapi ia yeoja berengsek ternyata ia telah menduakanku dan kurenggutlah keperawanannya, dan wanita yang tidur denganku hanyalah seorang psk jadi kau masih ingin bersamaku?

"Hm begitu arasso gomawo oppa mau jujur padaku akupun memeluknya

"Ne chaginya aku lelah kita tidur yha " Iapun merebahkan tubuhku kemudian ia tidur membelakangiku. Ia mengecup leherku dan membisikkan saranghaeyo lalu ia merangkul pinggangku kemudian ia memejamkan matanya badannya sangat panas efek dari berendam di bathub.

"Nado saranghae oppa "

Kamipun terlelap dalam tidur kami . Setelah kejadian hari ini aku dan kyupa menjalani hidup dengan penuh senyuman semua kami lakukan bersama-sama .dan kamipun menikah dengan cara kami sendiri,oppadeul suju juga datang ke pesta kami sedikitpun aku tidak dendam pada mereka kuanggap halitu mimpi aku dan Kyuhyun oppa berbulan madu tidak ada lagi sentuhan kasar dari kyupa ia selalu melakukannya dengan lembut.

"Chagi ayo kita bermain "

"Ne oppa tapi jangan kasar ya"

"Ne arassso "iapun menggendongku ala bridal menuju kamar kami

Ia meletakkan tubuhku diranjang lalu ia menindihku ia mengecup keningku lalu ia mencium bibirku dengan lembut akupun membalas ciuman hangatnya dan kamipun bertukar saliva tangannya meraba raba punggungku untuk mencari pengait braku setelah menemukannya ia melepaskannya tanpa melepas ciuman kami ia membuka kaosku dan membuangnya kesembarang tempat ,ia melepas braku kemudian ia meremasnya dengan lembut.

"Chagi dadamu sangat besar "

"oppa jangan permainkan aku"

"hmm …."

Kemudian ia melepas ciuman kami ia mulai menghisap leherku seperti vampire ia menghisapnya dengan kuat kemudian ia mengemut payudara kananku dan memilin milin nipple kiriku aku merasa sangat nikmat akan servicenya setelah puas dengan payudara kananku ia menghisap payudara kiriku ia menghisap dengan sangat kuat dan ia menggigit nippleku dan memilin nipple kananku aku menggelinjang tak karuan ,

"Oppa pelannnnnn…. Ahhh"

Kemudian sambil menghisap payudaraku ia mulai menggranyangi pahaku dan mengesekk ngesekkan tangannya ke missv ku ia memasukkan satu jarinya

"oppaaaa ahhh jebal jangan permainkan aku"

"hmmm ini nikmat "ia tak menghiraukan perkataanku ia masih kenikmatan menghisap payudaraku "

Setelah puas dengan payudaraku ia mulai menyibak rok miniku dan melebarkan pahaku kemudian ia mulai melepas celanadalamku

"rupanya kau sudah basah chagiii…"

Kemudian ia memasukkan 2jarinya ke missv ku kemudian ia menggocoknya jarinya di dalam missvku,

"akhhh oppa faster… ahh"

"Sabar chagi…"

Setelah berulang ulang jarinya mengocok missvku akupun orgasme .

"opppaaa aku keluar

"croot "

Kedua jarinya dipenuhi oleh cairan orgasmeku iapun menjilatnya tanpa rasa jijik sdikitpun ia menenggelamkan wajahnya ke selangkanganku ia pun mulai menjilati seluruh permukaan misvku tanpa jijik ia menjilati klitorisku sontak tubuhku menggelinjang

"akhh oppa jebal jangan permainkan aku "

Setelah puas iapun bangkit berdiri ia menarikku untuk berdirisetelah aku berdiri ia berbaring di ranjang.

"puaskan aku chagi…."

"arasso oppa"

Kemudian akupun mulai membuka kemejanya kuhisap lehernya kutinggalkan banyak kissmark disana kuhisap jakunnya sontak ia menggelinjang kenikmatan aku meraba perutnya dan ia pun mendesah tak karuan

"chagiii jangan permainkan aku terus .."

"ne oppa"

Kemudian aku menghisap kuat nipplenya membuat sang empunya berdesah setelah kutinggalkan banyak kissmark ditubuhya akupun mulai meraba celananya dan memengang juniornya yang sudah menenggang dan merasa sesak dibalik celana..

"akhhh change terusskannn"

Akupun melepas celana panjangnya dan membuka cdnya aku langsung tekejut dengan juniornya yang sangat besar akupun mulai memengang juniornya dan mengocokknya dengan tanganku kyupa pun menggelinjang'

"akhhh changii fasterrrr masukan jebal "

Akupun langsung mengulum juniornya dan memaju mundurkan kepalaku kyupa pun meremas kuat spreii

"ppaliii changiiii akhhhh you re so good chagiyaaa akhhh

Kemudian setelah lama aku mengulum juniornya.

"Chagi aku mau keluar !"

"crottt cairan spermanya memenuhi tenggorokanku tanpa ragu akupun menelannya sampai habis setelah puas dengan serviceku kyupa pun bangkit dari temapat tidur dan akupun ditidurkannya ketempat tidur kemudian ia melebarkan pahaku perlahan kyupa menuntun juniornya ke missv ku

"are you ready chagiii?

Akupun hanya mengangguk dengan satu hentakan jlebb juniornya pun langsung masuk ke missvku ,

"akhhh appppo"

"mian chagi remaslah tubuhku jika kau kesakitan agar kau dapat mengurangi rasa sakitnya

"ne opppa"

Kemudian kyupa mulai menggoyangkan pinggulnya ia memaju mundurkan pinggulnya dan juniornya pun menghujam missv ku rasanya sangat nikmat sekali,

"akhhh faster opppa akhhh

Kemudian kyuppa mempercepat gerakannya iapun meremas kedua payudaraku dan sesekali mencium bibirku

"akhhh nikmat sekali chagi kenapa ini masih sempittt akhhhh "

Setelah menggenjotkan juniornya ke missv kuberulang kali akhirnya,

"oppa ak mau keluar akhhh"

"together chagi …"

Kamipun sama sama mencapai klimaks lalu kyupa tidur disampingku lalu memeluk tubuhku agar mendekat kebadannya

"gomawo chagia saranghae "

"gwaenchana oppa,nado saranghae…"

Kemudian kyupa menciup bibirku dengan lembut kemudian iapun menarik selimut dan menutupi tubuh naked tertidur pulas,

.

.

.

The End

* * *

><p>sekian ff NC pertama aku. Mian kalo banyak typos, kurang hot atau kurang detail , jangan lupa rcl, ya . Author nulis panas dingin coz ndak kebiasaan nulis NC ,Jika ada kesamaan alur, itu tidak disengaja karena karya ini terbuat dari imajinasi author.<p>

Gomawo for read.

Review please

Tolong beri masukan, kritik, dan saran.


End file.
